


Maybe, I Don't Want to be Your Daddy Anymore

by A_Eelif



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/A_Eelif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki and Haruhi are going on a date. I can't believe this is happening. Quick, pinch me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe, I Don't Want to be Your Daddy Anymore

I do not own OHSHC nor do I own the characters or settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One afternoon in Music Room 3, shortly after Host Club has ended for the day, Tamaki is pacing the room and everyone seemed to notice. Hikaru is the first to question the blond's odd behavior to the rest of the Host Club, "What's wrong with the boss?"

Kaoru shrugs, "Beats me."

"He looks upset." Mori, a man of few words, expresses what he thinks is wrong, but his diminutive friend shakes his head in disagreement.

"Tama-chan's not upset, Takashi." The bunny wielding boy cocks his head to the side as he continues to watch Tamaki pace, "He looks nervous."

Haruhi crosses her arms over her chest and looks on with the rest of them, "But, what's sempai got to be nervous about?"

Kyoya looks up from his computer long enough to address their concerns, "The five of you will find out why Tamaki is so preoccupied momentarily."

The five of them look at Kyoya in confusion, but the bespectacled boy just continues with his typing. Finally, Tamaki approaches the group, "Haruhi, I'd like to ask you a question."

"Okay, go ahead." She shrugs, "You've never asked permission before."

Tamaki's cheeks turn pink as everyone, including Kyoya, stare at him, "This question is different."

"Well, ask it then, sempai." She gives him a confused expression as she waits for his question.

The blond Host King glances at the Host Club members staring intently at him and he grabs Haruhi's hand, "Maybe, we should talk in private."

The twins' interest perks up and Kaoru is the first of the two to speak, "Don't do it, Haruhi."

Hikaru joins his brother in the taunting of their Host Club king, "Yeah, you know the boss is a pervert."

"I am not a pervert!" His face turns even redder as his grip on Haruhi's hand tightens, "Come on, Haruhi, I don't want these shady twins to hear our conversation."

He drags Haruhi away from the group and takes her behind the piano. It is a Music Room after all, "What is going on, sempai? Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not being weird." His face shows his offense to her words.

"Yes, you are. No what do you want?"

His face turns impossibly redder and he looks away from Haruhi, "Well, I was just wondering if…um, well…if maybe you would…" He lets out a nervous breath as his face becomes even more resembled to a tomato, "But, I mean if you don't want to then I totally understand…"

The brunette gives him a very puzzled look, "Sempai, you aren't making any sense."

"Okay, Haruhi, will you…"

Before the blond boy can finish his sentence the Vice-President interrupts him, "He wants to know if you will go on a date with him."

The other four Host Club members gasp and Tamaki's redness spreads to his neck and ears, "Kyoya! I was going to ask her myself! And, why are all of you eavesdropping?!"

Kyoya lets out a sigh, "You were making a fool of yourself and I felt like I should step in."

The twins chime into the conversation in unison, "And, we all knew you'd make a fool of yourself and we wanted to watch." Honey and Mori nod in agreement with the twins.

Tamaki regains his composure and looks at Haruhi again, "Yes well, that is what I wanted to ask you. Will you go on a date with me?"

Haruhi's eyes widen at Tamaki's request, "Sempai, I…"

Tamaki interrupts her before she can answer, "Just as friends of course." He smiles, "I am your daddy after all."

Kyoya rolls his eyes behind his glasses and the others groan at Tamaki's last statement as Haruhi finally gets a chance to speak, "Well, I don't see why not. We are friends after all. It should be fun."

Tamaki's eyes brighten and he finally smiles, "Really?!"

"Sure." She nods in response to his questioning.

"Great!" He sways around excitedly by her accepting his request, "I'll pick you up Saturday at 7 o'clock."

"See you tomorrow. I need to get home." She waves good bye to them all and walks away, leaving the guys standing around the piano.

Hikaru is the first to speak after Haruhi's departure with a disbelieving expression on his mischievous face, "Quick, Kaoru, pinch me! I must be dreaming if Haruhi agreed to go on a date with him!" Kaoru does as he's told and pinches his twin, "Oh, my God! It's true!"

A smug look appears on Tamaki's face, "That's how you do it, men." He struts around the Music Room like a peacock showing off its feathers, "When you have as much confidence as me you can date anyone you want."

"Confidence?" Kyoya lets out a small chuckle, "You made a total idiot of yourself. If I hadn't stepped in, you and Haruhi would still be standing behind the piano."

Tamaki's face turns pink at Kyoya's comment, "Regardless of how it happened, I will be taking Haruhi on a date Saturday."

"Quick, pinch me again, Kaoru." Hikaru looks at his brother for help, "I still don't believe it."

Kyoya rolls his eyes again as he ignores the other Host Club members and looks directly at Tamaki, "And, what kind of activities do you plan on doing on this date?" A dumb expression washes over the blond's features as he just stares at Kyoya, "Well?"

"Well, I just thought I'd play it by ear." His dumb expression quickly changes to a look of embarrassment as Kyoya eyes him sternly.

The raven haired Vice-President frowns and shakes his head, "No, no, no, that will never work."

"Why not?"

Kyoya lets out an astounded sigh, "Honestly, Tamaki, you'd think you'd never been on a date before." The Host Club King looks away from his best friend's eyes and stares down at the floor. Kyoya's eyes widen, "Oh, my…you haven't." He lets out another sigh, "Then your lessons will start from the beginning. Today is Thursday, meaning we only have this evening and tomorrow to review."

Tamaki raises his eyes to look at Kyoya again, "What kind of lessons?"

"The kind that make you look like as little of a fool as possible." He gives his friend a stern look, "Now, pay attention." Tamaki straightens his posture and gives Kyoya a serious look, "As for the rest of you…get lost!"

The twins are the first to complain in unison, "But…"

Kyoya turns and looks them in the eyes, "I said get lost! Tamaki has a short attention span and all of you will make it even shorter with all of your shenanigans." The twins look stunned, Honey looks like he's about to burst into tears, and Mori just stands there, "Don't make me tell you again."

When they notice the demon-filled look in Kyoya's eyes, they quickly leave the Music Room and Kyoya turns his attention back to Tamaki, "Now, are you paying attention?" Tamaki nods earnestly, "For starters, you cannot flaunt your richness in Haruhi's face." The second in command notices the confused look on Tamaki's face, "Meaning, you need to choose a restaurant that isn't cheap, but isn't too expensive either. Also, you need to decide if you want to eat dessert at the current restaurant or if you want to go to a dessert specific restaurant. Then you need to choose an activity that Haruhi will like and…"

"Kyoya?"

Kyoya lets out an impatient sigh at being interrupted, "What?"

"Can't you give me an example of the kind of restaurant you're talking about?" A stunned look appears on Kyoya's face as he takes his glasses off and pinches the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb, "And, what kind of activities do you think Haruhi would like?"

Kyoya puts his glasses back on and tries to think of something to tell Tamaki, "Just go home, Tamaki."

"But, Kyoya, I still don't…"

Kyoya holds a hand up signaling Tamaki to stop talking, "I will make you a list of restaurants, dessert parlors, and activities to choose from and I will bring them to you during Host Club tomorrow."

A huge grin erupts over Tamaki's face, "Thanks, Kyoya! You're my best friend."

"That's what I was afraid of."

The next evening after Host Club ends, Kyoya hands Tamaki the list of restaurants and activities to choose from, "Okay, if you screw this date up after all the planning I've done then you really are a moron."

Tamaki looks over the list and then back at Kyoya, "How do I know which one of these activities to participate in?"

The bespectacled boy lets out a sigh, "You let Haruhi choose, you idiot."

"Oh, that makes sense." He smiles as if Kyoya hadn't just insulted him and continues scanning the list.

"There is one thing I can't do for you in preparation of this date." The Vice-President crosses his arms as he waits for the blond to acknowledge his words.

Tamaki finally looks up from the list with a confused expression, "What are you talking about?"

"You aren't going to like it."

Tamaki's eyebrows scrunch together as he stares at Kyoya, "It can't be as bad as all that, can it?"

The raven haired boy adjusts his glasses before informing his friend of the date preparation he won't enjoy, "You'll need to ask Haruhi's father permission to take her on a date."

All the color drains from Tamaki's face as his blue eyes widen in horror, "No, Kyoya, anything but that!"

"I'm afraid so." He gives Tamaki a stern look, "It is polite after all."

The blond Host Club King begins shaking his head, "But, but, but…"

Kyoya holds his hand up to stop Tamaki's protest, "No buts, Tamaki."

"But, he doesn't like me." The blond boy's lips turn into a pout, but Kyoya ignores it.

"That's ridiculous, Tamaki." He looks his friend in the eyes as he speaks, "Why wouldn't Ranka like you?"

Tamaki lets out a loud sigh, "You don't understand, Kyoya. I just know he doesn't like me."

"Then that's even more reason to be polite and ask permission like a gentleman."

Tamaki sinks down onto one of the couches and lets out a nervous sigh, "But, Haruhi will ask and he won't tell her no. So, there's really no reason for me to ask as well. Haruhi and I are going as only friends after all. That makes a difference, right?"

The blond gives his best friend a hopeful look, but Kyoya shakes his head, "No, that does not make any difference."

The King's eyes show his confusion, "But, why not?"

Kyoya lets out a long sigh, "Let me be blunt with you, Tamaki. You have a penis…which means, as long as you or anyone else with a penis wants to ask a daughter out he will have to ask a father's permission before taking their daughter out on a date. He is not going to believe that you are just friends."

"But, Haruhi is my little girl too!" An offended expression appears on his face at Kyoya's words, "She won't even know I have a penis on this date."

Kyoya gives Tamaki an 'I can't believe I'm friends with this idiot' look, "I'm pretty sure Haruhi already knows you have a penis and that is not the point! The point is that asking permission is polite."

"But…"

The blond is once again cut off, "Just stop, Tamaki. You know what, just do what you want. You can ask or not ask. I don't care anymore, but whatever happens will be your fault."

Tamaki lets out a relieved sigh, "Oh, thank God."

Kyoya ignores Tamaki's exclamation of relief, "Anyway, I'll be at your house tomorrow at 6 o'clock to help you get ready."

"You don't have to do that, Kyoya." The Host Club President folds the list up and places it in his pocket as he picks up his bag.

Kyoya picks his bag up as well, "Yes, I do. I don't trust you to wear the appropriate attire."

Tamaki just gives Kyoya a dumb smile before turning around to leave the room, "Whatever you think is best, Kyoya."

The blond leaves Kyoya standing in the Music Room alone with a worried expression on his face, "I hope Haruhi will survive this."

The next day, Kyoya arrives at the smaller Suou estate. He makes his way to Tamaki's bedroom and knocks on the door. When Tamaki doesn't come to the door, Kyoya barges in uninvited, "Tamaki? Hello?"

The blond boy then walks out of the closet (no pun intended) to greet Kyoya, "Oh, good evening, Kyoya. I didn't hear you come in."

"I noticed." Kyoya looks around the bedroom and notices clothes and shoes scattered all over the room.

Tamaki holds up a couple of suit options for Kyoya to choose from bringing the raven haired boy out of his room scanning, "Which one do you think is more appropriate for tonight?"

Kyoya grabs both suits from Tamaki and lays them on the bed, "Neither of those will do." He walks to the closet and immediately pulls a suit out and passes it to his best friend, "This one is much better."

Tamaki takes the suit from Kyoya and gives it an unusual look, "Really? I never would have picked this one."

"Precisely the reason why I am here." The Club President begins undressing, not bothering with being modest. While Tamaki changes into the suit, Kyoya continues giving his friend advice, "There are a few final things I need to discuss with you, Tamaki."

"Like what?" The blue eyed boy sticks his tongue out slightly as he concentrates on buttoning his shirt.

Kyoya turns away from his friend to give him a little bit of privacy before continuing, "Be respectful of Haruhi's feelings by listening to her and don't just talk about yourself."

"I know that, Kyoya." Tamaki finally gets the suit on and walks to the mirror to check his hair.

The shadow king turns around to face his blond friend once again, "If the two of you hold hands and your hands become too sweaty then find a polite way to let go."

"What kind of advice is that?" The Host Club King laughs at Kyoya's advice.

Kyoya lets out an impatient sigh, "Just listen, Tamaki."

"Okay, sorry."

"Anyway, do not kiss Haruhi unless she wants you to and…" The Vice-President is cut off as Tamaki spins around.

"Kyoya!" A shocked expression is on his now red face, "That's my little girl you're talking about! I would never dream of kissing my Haruhi! Daddies don't want to kiss their daughters the way you're suggesting!"

The black haired boy rolls his eyes behind his glasses, "Of course, how could I forget? Nevertheless, keep it in mind." Kyoya walks across the room to help Tamaki straighten his tie and flatten his collar, "Also do not touch Haruhi here or here."

Kyoya points to his chest and crotch making Tamaki's eyes bug out of his head, "Kyoya!"

"I know, I know." He holds his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "Daddy and daughter don't do those things."

"Well, how do I look?" The blond boy holds his arms out to the side and spins like a model.

Kyoya steps back to get an overall view of his friend, "Like you've done this a million times."

Tamaki smiles and checks his reflection in the mirror once more, "Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you, Kyoya."

"Yes, well, speaking of things you couldn't do…did you ask Ranka's permission to take Haruhi out?" Kyoya crosses his arms over his chest awaiting Tamaki's answer even though he already knew what it was.

Tamaki slowly turns to face Kyoya with a guilty expression on his face, "…Yes."

"I'm going to pretend like I believe you." He looks Tamaki over once again and dabs at his eyes by slipping a finger underneath his glasses, "Well, you mustn't keep a lady waiting, Tamaki."

Tamaki notices his friend wiping his eyes, "Kyoya, are you crying?"

Kyoya straightens his glasses and looks away from the blond, "Of course not."

"Wish me luck." A huge grin spreads across his face as he sprays a bit of cologne onto himself.

"You know I don't believe in luck." Tamaki only smiles at his friend as he leaves the room.

"So, how are we gonna spy on him and Haruhi?" Kyoya flinches at the sudden sound of Kaoru's voice and turns around to see the other four Host Club members standing behind him.

"Where did you all come from?" He looks at each one of them awaiting an explanation.

Honey is the first to open his mouth, "We were hiding under the bed."

The eldest Hitachiin is the next to join the conversation, "We couldn't miss a moment of the boss preparing for his date."

"Now, we want to watch the date." Kaoru chimes in after his twin.

The brother's begin speaking in unison, "We want to see the boss screw up."

"Do you really think that Tama-chan will have a bad time?" Honey looks up at Kyoya with a look of true concern on his face.

Kyoya shakes his head, "No, he will have a wonderful time. It's Haruhi I'm worried about." A sly smile spreads across the shadow king's face, "Which is why I bugged his shirt button with a tiny camera."

The twins slap hands as they exclaim their joy in unison, "Yes!"

The bespectacled boy begins walking toward the door with the others following, "Now, let's get to my house and watch the whole thing."

When Tamaki arrives at Haruhi's apartment building in his limo, he takes a deep breath and walks to the correct apartment number. He takes another deep breath and knocks on the door. Haruhi opens the door and smiles a Tamaki, "Good evening, Haruhi. You look wonderful. Is that a new dress?"

"Thanks, you look nice too and no, this isn't a new dress." She blushes a bit, but continues speaking, "It's one of my mom's dresses. My dad insisted that I wear it."

At the mention of Haruhi's father, Tamaki's face turns pale, "Your dad! Is he here?!"

Tamaki tries to look passed Haruhi and into the living room. She looks at him in puzzlement, "No, he's still at work. Did you need to talk to him?"

"No, let's go Haruhi. I've made reservations and we shouldn't be late." He grabs Haruhi's wrist and pulls her to the limo giving her only enough time to close the apartment door.

Once they're both seated and secure in the limo, Haruhi turns to look at him, "So, where are we going?"

An excited gleam appears in Tamaki's eyes, "Oh, you're going to love it, Haruhi! It's this really great place that I've been to a couple of times with…"

"With who?" She gives him a curious look as she wonders why he stopped talking so suddenly, "Another girl?"

Tamaki's face turns bright red, "With Kyoya."

An amused smile spreads across her face, "You went on a date with Kyoya?"

"It wasn't a date." He crosses his arms over his chest as he pouts, "We only went as friends."

A mischievous sparkle shines in her eyes, "But, I thought that's what we were doing. Is this not a date?"

He gives her a confused look, "We are friends and this is a date."

"And, Kyoya is your friend and the two of you ate at the same place making that a date as well." A pitiful expression is plastered to Tamaki's face and Haruhi burst out laughing.

His pout deepens at her laughter, "Why are you laughing, Haruhi?"

She halts her laughter, but continues to smile, "Because, you're taking me so seriously. I was only kidding, sempai."

His smile returns, "Well, of course you were. How ridiculous would that be if Kyoya and I went on a date?" He grabs her hand in his and looks into her brown eyes, "I think you're really going to like this place, Haruhi. They have really amazing fancy tuna."

**A/N: When you see / around dialogue that means that particular person is at Kyoya's house spying on Tamaki and Haruhi.**

/"When are things going to get disastrous?"/ Hikaru frowns as he watches the screen.

Kaoru nods in agreement with his brother, /"Yeah, maybe you planned this date too well, sempai."/

The two fretting twins begin speaking together, /"We wanna see the boss screw up!"/

Kyoya lets out an annoyed sigh, /"Give it time. He can't help but act like an idiot."/

Back in the limo, Haruhi stares at her hand grasped tightly in Tamaki's, "Um, sempai?"

"Yes, Haruhi?" He gives her a questioning look.

She smiles at him trying to be nice, "Not to be rude, but your hand is a little sweaty." Tamaki blushes and quickly releases Haruhi's hand.

They finally arrive at the restaurant where they are seated and handed menu. As they look over the menu, Haruhi begins a conversation, "What made you want to go on a date with me, sempai?"

Tamaki looks over the menu a little longer before answering her, "The only time I ever get to spend with you is during Host Club and we are both so preoccupied with our guests that we don't get to talk enough. I just thought that we could go out and talk when you can be yourself without those idiot twins being around."

The twins look at each other with offended expressions, /"Hey!"/

/"Shhh!"/ The rest of the Host Club begs them to be quiet so they won't miss the rest of the conversation.

Haruhi puts her menu down and gives Tamaki a curious look, "What is that look for?"

She frowns a bit as she speaks, "Why are you so intimidated by them?"

"What makes you say that, Haruhi?" His pout returns as he thinks about those shady twins.

She takes a sip of her drink, "Well, they always seem to get under your skin. You freak out if the three of us go anywhere together except class and sometimes you freak out then too. They have you fooled, sempai."

He gives her a very perplexed look, "Fooled? How do you mean?"

"The twins and I are classmates and friends, but that's all. The things they say and the way they flirt with me is all because they know it bothers you." She looks at his ever reddening face, "They love to make you uncomfortable and I know that…so it doesn't bother me, but you don't and that makes them do it even more."

Tamaki is silent for a moment, but he finally gives Haruhi a fake smile, "I already knew that, Haruhi."

She lets out a sigh, "Of course you did."

The server finally comes by and takes their order. Realizing that she must have upset Tamaki with the twins talk, Haruhi decides to change the subject, "So, how is Antoinette?"

The blond boy's pouting look turns into a bright smile, "Oh, she's great, Haruhi. Thanks for asking about her. Do you have any pets?"

"No." She shakes her head, "I don't think they're allowed in the apartment and with my dad's work and my school there would be no one there to take care of a pet."

"Well, pets are really great." He frowns a bit, but quickly covers it with a smile, "Antoinette keeps me from being so lonely."

"How could you be lonely? You have a lot of friends and you're one of the most popular boys at school."

"That's at school, but at home it's just me, the servants, and Antoinette." He looks down at his lap before recovering with a smile.

Tamaki is smiling, but Haruhi can see the sadness in his eyes, "I'm really glad you asked me to come out with you tonight. It was nice of you to ask."

His blue eyes brighten and his smile widens, "Really?!"

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" His expression turns into a perplexed one.

She licks her lips before speaking, "When someone compliments you or admits to having a good time with you, it's as if you think they couldn't possibly be talking to you."

Once again Tamaki's smile fades, "My grandmother doesn't like anything about me and she's never proud of me. I guess it's hard for me to believe it when someone does find enjoyment around me."

Haruhi grabs his hand across the table and squeezes it as she smiles, "You're grandmother is one person and not everyone is like her."

Tamaki returns the smile and squeezes her hand in response, "I'm gradually beginning to realize that…thanks, Haruhi."

Their food arrives and they eat without speaking for a few minutes, but Tamaki eventually restarts the conversation, "Enough about me, Haruhi, let's talk about you."

"What do you want to know?" She takes a bite of her food as she waits for his inquiries.

"It may not be any of my business, but I have always wondered why you don't have a boyfriend." Haruhi puts her fork down and contemplates the question for a long time.

Kyoya's eyes widen behind his glasses, /"What an idiot! Why would he ask that?"/

/"Do you think he hurt Haru-chan's feelings?"/ The short blond frowns at the thought of Haruhi being upset.

Hikaru begins to get impatient with their talking, /"Shhh! I want to hear what she says."/

Haruhi finally looks at Tamaki, "What kind of question is that?"

He swallows hard, "It's a perfectly self explanatory question."

"I understand the question, but I don't know why you asked it." She crosses her arms and forgets about her dinner.

Tamaki suddenly realizes his mistake and immediately tries to correct it, "Oh, Haruhi, I didn't mean it as an insult. It was supposed to turn into a compliment." Haruhi uncrosses her arms and picks her fork up again as she returns to her meal, "I only meant, that you were so cute in middle school that I found it hard to believe that you weren't attached to anyone and you're even cuter in high school. I just wondered why someone that beautiful didn't have a boyfriend."

Haruhi notices the nervous expression on Tamaki's face and smiles, "You really are an idiot, sempai."

"It's none of my business, Haruhi, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to." He begins to feel ashamed of himself for upsetting Haruhi.

"Well, it's no secret. I didn't even have a boyfriend in middle school because I was studying so hard to get into a good high school and now there are only a handful of boys who actually know I'm a girl." She smiles as she takes another bite of her meal.

He returns her smile, "Of course, that's the reason. I should have known."

They eat quietly for a few minutes, but Haruhi finally looks at Tamaki with a slight blush on her cheeks, "But, I guess if I were going to have a boyfriend, he'd have to be easy going with a sense of humor and be able to laugh at himself, but also be able to be serious when the occasion called for it. I think he should be loyal to his friends and never back down from anything he believes in. He would need to know what it's like to lose something important, but still manage to go on with a smile on the outside even if that's not how he felt on the inside."

The twins speak in shocked unison, /"Did she just describe the boss?!"/

The shadow king nods stiffly, /"In so many words."/

Haruhi's blush deepens a bit as she continues speaking, "I guess, maybe someone a little like…well, you, sempai."

Tamaki chokes on the drink he'd been in the process of swallowing and coughs, "M-maybe, we should order dessert? T-that is if…if you want any."

"Oh, I'd love dessert." She gives him a bright smile trying to diffuse the awkwardness of their previous conversation.

Tamaki manages to get himself under control, but his face is still scarlet, "There are some wonderful desserts here, but there are other places more dessert specific. Of course, it's your choice, Haruhi."

"Well, I'm having a good time here so why don't we stay here?" She smiles again and takes a sip of her drink.

He returns the smile, "Whatever you want."

Haruhi stands up and smoothes the wrinkles out of her dress, "Great, I'm going to the ladies' room. You can choose something and we'll share it." He nods and she leaves the table.

Hikaru shakes his head in disappointment, /"This date is going way to well, sempai."/

/"Yeah."/ The younger twin nods in agreement, /"It was more fun spying on Hikaru's date with Haruhi."/

Hikaru's eyes widen as he stares at Kaoru, /"What?! I thought you were sick that day, Kaoru!"/

Honey, Mori, and Kyoya glare at Kaoru and Honey is the first to speak, /"Way to go, Kao-chan. Now, Hika-chan knows."/

/"I can't believe you, Kaoru."/ The older twin crosses his arms angrily, /"You'll have to be punished when we get home."/

The shadow king growls in annoyance, /"Will you all shut-up! Haruhi is coming back."/

Haruhi and Tamaki eat their dessert without incident and eventually find themselves back in the limo with Tamaki talking again, "I have a few ideas for activities we could participate in."

She gives him an interested look, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, there is a piano concert down town and…"

She immediately cuts him off with a smile, "That's what I want to do."

Tamaki blinks in surprise, but eventually smiles, "But, I haven't told you the other options yet."

"I know, but I love to hear you play and it might be nice to hear someone else play."

Tamaki's cheeks turn light pink at Haruhi's flattery, "Very well, Haruhi. That sounds lovely."

The two of them watch the piano concert for a long time until Haruhi leans over and whispers in Tamaki's ear, "Sempai?"

He turns to face her, "Yes, Haruhi?"

"This is nice, but I'd really like to hear you play." She turns to look at the concert again, "If that's alright with you?"

He smiles at her willingness to listen to him play, "I would like nothing more than to play the piano for you. Let's go to my house." She nods as he helps her out of her chair and they make their way to the limo.

Within minutes, the two of them arrive at the smaller Suou estate and make their way inside, "Are you sure no one will mind my being here, sempai?"

He shakes his head, "Of course not, besides there's no one here, but the servants.

Haruhi looks around the huge room in awe, "This place is beautiful, sempai."

"Thank you, but it's not nearly as spectacular as the main house." Haruhi doesn't respond as Tamaki makes his way up the stairs. He gets half way up and turns to see Haruhi still standing at the foot of the stairs, "Aren't you coming, Haruhi?"

She turns her head to the side and points, "But, there's a piano just over there."

"Oh, that piano is just for show and is horribly out of tune. The best one is upstairs in my bedroom." He turns away from her to continue walking up the stairs.

She swallows the nervous lump in her throat, "Your…bedroom?"

The twins freak out in unison, /"She can't go to his bedroom!"/

/"There is nothing to worry about."/ Kyoya looks uninterested as he speaks, /"He's such a moron that he won't think of doing anything, but playing the piano."/

The twins still aren't convinced, /"But.."/

The other three members are more interested in the scene before them than the twins' worries, /"Shhh!"/

Tamaki turns back around to face her, "Of course, my bedroom. You have nothing to worry about. You are my little girl, Haruhi."

A smile finally breaks her worried features, "You're right." She finally walks up the stairs and follows him into the bedroom. She sits on the bed and listens to him play every song he knows.

Finally, he stops playing and looks at her with a mixture of sadness and joy in his eyes, "That's everything I know, Haruhi. I haven't played that much for anyone except…my mom."

"That was wonderful, sempai, but I really should be getting home." She stretches her arms over her head, "My dad will be home from work soon."

"And, we wouldn't want him to get there before you, now would we?" He grabs her hand, pulls her down the stairs, and she's in the limo before she can blink. She notices how nervous Tamaki seems on the ride to her apartment building. Which she finds odd considering the date was practically over, "I had a really nice time with you tonight, Haruhi."

"I had a good time too, sempai." She notices how red his face is becoming, but doesn't mention it.

He licks his lips nervously as he continues conversing with her, "I was thinking that maybe we could go out again sometime with you as…as my girlfriend."

Kyoya's eyes widen so much it's as if his eyes might fall out of his head, /"What did he say?!"/

Hikaru turns to stare at the shadow king with the same shocked look on his face, /"You didn't know this was gonna happen?"/

/"Of course not."/ He shakes his head in disbelief.

Kaoru gasps and addresses Kyoya as well, /"You mean, he outsmarted you?"/

Kyoya's eyes widen even more in horror, /"I think I'm going to be sick."/

Haruhi gives Tamaki a taken aback expression, "B-but, sempai, do you know what you're saying?!"

"For the first time on this date, I know what I'm saying." He lets out a relieved sigh, "This is the only thing I planned to do all on my own. Kyoya planned everything else about this date, but this is me." He gives her a serious look, "Won't you consider it, Haruhi?"

She looks at his serious face and takes in a deep breath, "But, I thought you were my daddy?"

"Maybe, I don't want to be your daddy anymore." Not knowing what to say, Haruhi says nothing. Tamaki takes her hands in his and stares into her brown eyes, "Do you think it would be okay if I kissed you?" Haruhi nods and Tamaki places his hands on either side of her face.

The twins once again begin to freak out together, /"I thought you said nothing would happen!"/

The rest of the Host Club are too enthralled in what is about to happen, /"Shhh!"/

The blond leans in closer and gently presses his lips to hers, softly at first, but he gradually presses harder. When she begins kissing his back, he thrusts his tongue into her mouth, making Mori cover Honey's eyes (even though the blond boy is older than him) and Hikaru does the same to Kaoru.

Honey and Kaoru express their displeasure at the same time, /"Hey! I can't see!"/

As the kiss continues, Tamaki's shirt button camera becomes obscured against Haruhi's body. Hikaru becomes annoyed with the situation, /"What's going on?!"/

Kyoya quickly switches the camera's view to another angle, /"Calm down. I put a camera in Haruhi's bow and in the limo's over head light."/

This time they see Haruhi lying across the seat with Tamaki's hand traveling slowly up her dress. This makes the other Host Club members incredibly anxious and Hikaru is the first to express his concern, /"Are you sure we should be watching this, sempai?!"/

Kaoru wiggles around still trying to pry Hikaru's hand away from his eyes, /"I can't see, Hikaru!"/

Kyoya is so shocked that even he begins to get uncomfortable, /"I…I…didn't know that…he…"/

Honey is still in the same predicament as Kaoru and desperately tries to see what's going on, /"Takashi, move your hand."/

Haruhi finally puts her hands on his chest and pushes him away, "Sempai, stop!"

Tamaki immediately realizes his mistake and release her as he sits up, "I'm so sorry, Haruhi. I don't know what's gotten into me. I apologize, I guess my emotions got the better of me. I never should have kissed you in the first place."

"The kiss isn't what bothered me. I've thought about kissing you before, but I'm not ready for anything else." Her cheeks tint pink at the thought of what almost happened.

"Of course you're not." He begins shaking his head as he talks, "You are a lady after all and a lady should never be forced into that. I'm not ready either, I guess I just got carried away."

Haruhi finally smiles at Tamaki's rambling, "But, other than this one awkward moment, I did have a wonderful time and I would like to do it again, Tamaki."

His nervous face changes into a joyous expression, "I'm delighted to hear you s…did you just call me Tamaki?"

She nods, "Well, that is your name."

"Yes, but you usually call me sempai."

A perplexed look appears on her face, "Oh, I didn't know I still had to call you that."

"Still?" He continues to look confused and she giggles.

"I thought that being your girlfriend I didn't have to use sempai anymore."

His face flushes bright red, "Girlfriend?"

She smiles at his stunned face, "Isn't that what this date was for? For you to ask me to be your girlfriend?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Then I accept." Her smile widens and he smiles with her.

Hikaru shakes his head in disbelief, /"Kaoru, you are not pinching me hard enough."/ The rest of the Host Club once again shushes him.

Even though the Host Club King is smiling, he still has a bewildered look on his face, "But, Haruhi, I'm nothing like that guy you mentioned in the restaurant."

"You idiot." She giggles again, "I was describing you."

He blinks a few times in shock, "…Oh."

They finally pull up at Haruhi's apartment, but they don't get out right away. Haruhi smiles once again as she looks at Tamaki, "Well, once again, thanks for a great time."

The blond nods, "Can I call you tomorrow, Haruhi?"

"Okay." She leans in and kisses him, but during the kiss the limo door opens and Tamaki is pulled from the car.

"And just what do you think you're doing to my little Haruhi?!" Ranka is holding him up by the back of his collar with a fatherly scowl on his face.

Tamaki gulps audibly and begins stuttering, "I…we…I mean, I tripped and her mouth was there…and…"

Haruhi gets out of the limo and touches her father on the arm, "It's okay, dad. I let him kiss me."

Ranka gives Haruhi a very shocked expression, but then turns his attention back to Tamaki with a death glare, "You had better be glad Haruhi loves you."

"Yes, sir." Tamaki squeaks as Ranka throws him back into the limo.

Haruhi turns to wave, "I'll see you at school Monday." She begins walking to the apartment door, takes her bow off, and looks into it, "Nice try, Kyoya sempai. I know you all were spying. See you Monday." She grips the bow tightly in her hand making Kyoya's screen go black.

Hikaru shakes his head with a chuckle, /"You're slipping, sempai."/

Kaoru nods and jumps into the conversation, /"Haruhi and the boss outsmarted you this time."/

The raven haired boy lets out an angry sound before turning and yelling at them all, /"All of you get the hell out of my house…NOW!"/

The End.


End file.
